SasoSaku 5 senses drabbles
by Gigicerisier
Summary: Some quick SasoSaku drabbles for those who loves SasoSaku.
1. Chapter 1

I've done some drabbles of SasoSaku cos Sadsori (SadsoriSasori+Sadist) has threatened me in my dreams to write some SasoSaku...

I wrote these drabbles immediately after I woke up one morning.. **sheepish grin**

This idea is spawn when I was talking with one of my best DA friends, Koizumi-Tsukiyo-chan. Thanks so much for your indenius idea, Tsukiyo-chan! **hugs with a smooch **

I also like to say many thanks for my new beta-reader Selene. You're the best!

This fic is only dedicated to Tsukiyo-chan and Selene of course and those who're frantically looking for SasoSaku fics and totally tired of seeing too many SasuSaku fics like I do.

This drabbles were done for my own SasoSaku colaboration called SasoSaku 5 senses which is based on my old pics of SasoSaku.

So, if you're interested, check out my DA which you can find the link from my profile.

These pics are purely fluff where Sasori got back his human body and Sakura teaches how to love.

But Tsukiyo-chan said to me that Sasori would have bondaged Sakura and such..

That's why this colaboration was born.

You can check out more about this colaboration from my SasoSaku forum on drabbles include some adult material.

Like I mentioned before, quantity does matter more than quality when talking about SasoSaku fic.

Well, I just hope some of you might like this fic.

1. Seeing(Sight) 

" Are you looking for something? "

A figure in black Akatsuki cloak suddenly appeared in front of rosette haired kunoichi. Sakura found a unmoving body on its shoulder and gasped. It was her missing teammate, Naruto.  
She clenched her fists in fury.

" Naruto! Give him back to me, you bastard!! "

" Why don't we make some deal..? I will give back this brat's life if you take my offer... "

" Who are you?! I won't do anything unless you show your face, NOW. "

" Very well... Your fierce temper doesn't seem to have changed since our first encounter...  
It's been a long time, little girl... "

Sakura was shocked and very ,very fearful when the shadow revealed his face. This had to be a very bad joke or a nightmare. She hadn't ever forgot his face which was angelic yet hid sinister smiles underneath. She remembered clearly his soft unruly crimson hair as if it was sucking all blood of victims and his sand coloured eyes which reminded her of ruthless deadly sand of Gaara in Hidden Sand village. A ghost of memory brought back who had been haunted her after the battle.

" No.. No... it can't be you.. You killed yourself in front of us!! You even gave me the information I wanted! Chiyo baasama was the only one who could bring back one's life! "

" It doesn't matter what you say or what you think.. I'm alive and now stand in front of you.. Are you gonna take my offer or not? "

" ... I... I will take the offer if you bring back Naruto's life and send him back safely.. I will take it if you promise me to leave him and the kyuubi alone. "

After a impregnated silence, she answered in defeat.

" How noble of you, indeed.. You AGAIN take other's life rather than your own life... Fascinating... I'll give back his life and in return... you will be with me from now on until I say... "

"...What?! "

" You heard me. You belong to me now "

The S-class missing nin's eyes glinted darkly.

2.Touching(Touch)

" Oh god, stop! I can't take it... any... more... Ahhhh, Sasoriiii!! "

Sakura's slender body shook violently with a ragged cry of ecstasy.  
but he wouldn't be satisfied just yet until a sweet honey draped over his pale slender fingers.. His pale long fingers moved inside of her warm, slick core like a skilled pianist... Sasori grabbed her slim waist while ripping off the clothes he made for her. He dived his tongue to touch her hidden flower which would soon reward him plenty of aromatic syrup.

3 Tasting(Taste)

" Did you miss me, Sakura? "

Sakura ignored but soon found her body dragged towards the one who just called her name with invisible strings. Her long body was pinned against the wall of her captor's chamber.  
Sasori held her soft pale face with a blood soaked finger and gently stroked and rubbed a smear of blood on her soft perfect lips. Every time he killed someone, he rubbed one's blood on her lips to lick it off and taste the sweetness of the victory.

" Have you ever noticed that your skin looks stunningly beautiful in red, my doll? Red like blood... "

He held her face with blood-stained hands while roughly claiming her rose coloured lips.  
She quivered lips in disgust.

" Why... did you kill him? You didn't need to kill him! He was a mere villager! "

" How could I let that maggot off when he looked at you as you were his possession, my flower? You're mine and mine only. "

Sasori would never regret killing all with no mercy so that no one could take away his beautiful doll from him. After all, she was his flower.

4 Smelling(Smell)

Sakura silently observed a man in front of her who was devouring her innocence. His musky smell stimulated her nose and immediately sensed he wouldn't let her rest another a few hours at least... It mingled with a smell of blood from his newest victim he killed a few minutes ago... He sneered while sucking her long slender neck.

5 Listening(Hearing) 

Sakura defiantly stared at Sasori despite the fact she was shocked and fearful. like hell she was going to let anyone hold her back.

" Why do you do this?! I'm no use for your organization. You took Naruto's demon already! "

Sasori smirked while capturing his beautiful flower with his chakra strings...

" I want to make you beg me for life... I saw all my opponents who bended their knees at the end when they faced their demise.. but you were different and you were the only one who never asked for my mercy... I know you don't give in even I almost killed you. you give up life to save my dear old hag of a grandmother. But.. I know how to make you give up, in another way... "

He slowly approached while gradually pulling her body towards him like a delicate marionette.

"I'll make sure you'll give in this time.. "

He whispered in her ear while caressing her shoulder. His lips softly pinched her ear and nipped teasingly.

" Even though you're an excellent, strong kunoichi, you're merely an inexperienced girl after all.. "

As his slender fingers gracefully danced with chakra strings, her zipped clothes slowly revealed her flawless, pale skin.

" You will enjoy this and I will enjoy hearing you beg my mercy.. "

Sasori licked her new exposed creamy skin and sucked at same time.  
She gasped as she felt a shiver through all her spine..

" No! no! Let me go, you creep! Get off of me! "

She cried in protest but was silenced by warm hungry lips of a puppet genius. He licked his lips with a diabolic smile.

" Foolish girl... I'm not gonna stop this until you beg me for mercy and scream my name until it almost hurts to breathe. " 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, guys, I've written a little bit extended version of Smelling... I wasn't planning to submit until it's beta-read by my beloved Selene. but I did anyway cos like I always say, quantity is more important than quality when talking about SasoSaku. **hides**

4 Smelling(Smell)

Sakura silently observed a man in front of her who was devouring her innocence. His musky smell stimulated her nose and immediately sensed he wouldn't let her rest another a few hours at least... It mingled with a smell of blood from his newest victim he killed a few minutes ago... He sneered while sucking her long slender neck.

To her, Sasori was a pure beast with ultimate beauty which possessed the viciousness of scorpions and savageness of lions. To him, she was the best pray he had ever laid eyes on and she often brought him into a blink of insanity. He loved creating labyrinth to just hunt her, just see her beautiful inflamed emerald eyes with determination and fury but eventually the flame would subside when he pounced on her milky skin to taste. He would enjoy ripping her clothes as if a predator torn wings of a beautiful butterfly. Then she would realize she didn't have any choice except clutching on him and scratch on his back like a helpless kitten while he devoured her mercilessly...


	3. Chapter 3

I've extended theme2 Touch which I previously submitted. Some of you might find it disturibing.. Just forgive me for having unhealthy mind.. *hides*

*

*

2. Touching (Touch)

*

" Oh god, stop! I can't take it... any... more... Ahhhh, Sasoriiii!! "

Sakura's slender body shook violently with a ragged cry of ecstasy.

but he wouldn't be satisfied just yet until a sweet honey draped over his pale slender fingers.. His pale long fingers moved inside of her warm, slick core like a skilled pianist... Sasori grabbed her slim waist while ripping off the clothes he made for her. He dived his tongue to touch her hidden flower which soon rewarded him plenty of aromatic syrup. He licked it thoroughly and looked at her with a smug.

*

" Are you ready for a show, Sakura? "

"W, What show?"

Panting, the roseate haired beauty stared at Sasori and narrowed her eyes with suspicion. She didn't like the smug he was showing her or the way he said the word..

He silently took out something from his dark cloak.. It was a short bladed dagger..

He approached Sakura who had been caught with some chakra absorbed ropes and lightly attached the tip of blade on her pale long neck.. It nipped her flawless skin and a string of blood slowly tickled down on her collarbone.. Sasori gently scooped some of her pure red blood off with a pale slender finger and smirked.

" Let the show begin... "

As the word was a cue, the coil on his stomach sneaked around her already bound body and he dragged her towards a floor which is covered with a large jet black, velvet cloth..

When he let drop the blood of Sakura on the rug, it flashed darkly.

Sakura's eyes were glued on the rug on the floor since she felt a ominous presence from the dark cloth.

" Don't worry, my beautiful doll.. I'll give you a pleasure you haven't ever felt before... "

She felt Sasori's thin warm lips on her collarbone, climbing up on her lips to savour her sweetness. He slowly laid her slender body on the soft cloth while kissing her. He straddled on her hips and bruised her soft rose lips.

Suddenly she felt something evil surrounded her body and she realized what his show meant..

' NO '

She struggled to free from this dark presense but she felt breathless by the puppeteer's merciless kiss.

' Noooo!!'

" Don't struggle, Sakura.. It just makes you more irresistible.. "

He whispered darkly against her quivering lips while inserting some of his finger on her still wet core.

" Ahhhh... Nmmm "

She tried not to moan but his fingers teased her bud ferociously.. He inserted his fingers deeper to feel her proof of being a maiden...

" You're such a pure innocent soul... I can't suppress my pleasure for colouring you what I like from now on, my sweet puppet... "

He took out his already swollen members and slowly pushed into her slippery core...

" Aghhh!! "

She gasped in sudden piercing pain.

A stream of red virgin blood was flowing from her pale white body into the rug and it started forming a strange large symbol which was similar with Chiyo's jutsu which trapped Sasori's puppet body during their battle.

The symbol glowed and slowly seeped into Sakura's shivering body and burnt her skin.

" Ughhh "

She winced in new agonizing pain. Her whole body was glowing in red and the cursed mark was embedded on her body as she feared..

Sasori pushed himself harder in her with a demented smile..

Oho... it feels so good inside of you, so warm, so tight... Scream my name, my doll...

" No...NOooo, Ne..ver... "

He held one of Sakura's swollen breasts and teased while nibbling and licking it.

" Gh... "

Your stubborness gives me so much fun...

He bit it hard to bleed..

Be good girl and scream my name.. my flower...

Licking off some of crimson liquid on his mouth, Sasori whispered in her earlobe.

" Ghh... Sa... "

" I can't hear you.. "

" Sa.. SORIiiii!! AHHHHHHHH!! "

" .. Sakura ... "

Sakura felt like as if her whole body was melting in fire and something she hadn't felt before.. All of sudden, a lightening flash went straight through her body and her body fell limp on the floor, which was followed by the exhausted body of Sasori himself.

*

*

Well That's all at the moment.. I know It's totally rubbish.. Anyway, this touch is a drabble where Sasori deflowers Sakura while binding her with a eternal string (a cursed mark). Even if she tries to run away, she can't get away from Sasori because of this mark and Sakura will die at same time Sasori loses his life. No one but Sasori can remove this cursed mark since he was the one who has taken her under a contract with her pure virgin blood..


End file.
